ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Anti
1= |-| 2= https://gridman.net/kaiju/#/antihttps://gridman.net/character/#/nazo, formerly credited as the , is a kaiju who appears as the reformed antagonist turned anti-hero in the anime series SSSS.GRIDMAN. During the tenth episode, Anti's obsession with defeating Gridman evolved into a desire to protect him. This, combined with Anti's own copy ability transformed Anti's kaiju form into a Gridman-like form dubbed by Max. Subtitle: https://twitter.com/trigger_inc/status/1055673188351303681 Personality As a human, Anti is quiet, rarely speaking. He is also very gluttonous, eating several plates of food in one sitting. Due to his nature, he also devours the food with no sense of table manners, devouring it all like an animal. Anti also questions his role, whether he is human or not. Since he is created solely to fight Gridman, Anti displays an irrational hatred for the Hyper Agent in both his human and kaiju forms. His hatred is so great, Anti will even attack a fellow kaiju if they stand between him and Gridman. He is also very loyal to Akane, persistently staying with her, and even protecting her during a forest fire, despite her callous and abusive response to his presence. However since his sole purpose is to fight Gridman, Anti would refuse to murder people just to fulfill her petty grudges. After all the abuse and rejection from Akane, Anti finally leaves her to find his own path in life, recognizing that he had to have been given sentience for a reason. With Calibur and Akane's words, he finds himself to be more than just another kaiju born of Akane's malice, which allowed him to transform into Gridknight. History SSSS.GRIDMAN Anti was created by Akane Shinjo, with the ability to learn from his opponent. In their first battle, Anti easily bested Gridman in battle. This was mainly because Yuta Hibiki believed Anti was a real person and found himself unable to fight. Despite the use of the Gridman Calibur, Gridman was defeated and vanished, leading Akane, Rikka Takarada, and Sho Utsumi believing Gridman was dead. Akane treated Anti to a meal at a restaurant as a reward. However, Gridman survived and returned the next day, where he was challenged to a rematch by Anti. Through use of Max's weapon form, the Battle Tracto Max, they formed into Max Gridman and fought to a standstill, with each fighter hitting their limits simultaneously and Anti reverted to his human form. Akane threw her bento at his face in the next morning out of disappointment. He continued to stay outside of Akane's house, no matter what she would say, even throwing her phone onto him. Anti was ordered to kill the four man video podcast group Arcadia, but refused, only caring about killing Gridman. Instead, Akane created another kaiju for the job. When Gridman challenged the new monster, Anti attacked the two of them. After Max Gridman destroyed the new kaiju, Anti attempted to attack again, only for his time limit to expire, forcing him to resume his human form. Disappointed that the last of the Arcadia group was not dead, Akane threw her phone at him again. When Akane was caught in a forest fire, Anti appeared to get her to safety and gave her his scarf before going to fight Gridman. However, after the battle was lost, Akane threw his scarf away and it was lost in the destruction. Anti was sent to personally kill Yuta when Akane confirmed her suspicions of him being Gridman. On the way, he met Rikka, who decided to give him food and a bath at her house. He then went out to hunt Yuta and when he found his target, Anti attacked him without transforming. He was held back by Max and Calibur, who convinced him that Gridman was not around and that Yuta was just a human. Anti then went back to Akane, who threw her phone at him again Anti tried to get Gridman to fight him by going to Yuta's school and harassing him. However, he was told that Gridman would come only if there was a kaiju around, so he left and stole Yuta's Special Dogs. When he was eating, Akane saw him and kicked him in the head, telling him not to be so loud at school when he demanded to be ordered to kill Gridman. Tired of waiting around, Anti broke into Akane's room and designed his own kaiju, Diriver, that Alexis then brought to life. Using it, Anti lured Gridman out. The plan was successful, with Gridman being joined with Sky Vitter and they combined into Sky Gridman. Anti, who was on the kaiju, transformed and was now capable of flight, copying Gridman once more. Despite the kaiju teaming up, Gridman and Sky Vitter defeat the two. In anger for him entering her room and creating a kaiju, Akane sent Alexis to punish Anti, who did so by taking his own buzzsaw and slashing his face with it. Bested, Anti could do nothing more but stumble away in pain. After this attack, Anti managed to get proper bandages and a gauze to cover up his injured eye, though he was left exhausted. He arrived at the Junk shop, asking for that girl, much to the surprise of the Neon Genesis Junior High Students. Rikka's Mother arrived, and served him a plate of food, after the human lookalike passed out from exhaustion. After leaving, Calibur reveals to Borr that he now has Anti's phone number. After Full Powered Gridman's fight, it is revealed Anti was watching the battle. With the appearance of the Bujack, Anti expected Gridman as usual, but his opponent did not appear. Anti then went to the Junk Shop, demanding the Neon Genesis Junior High Students to bring Gridman out, but they responded by telling him that Gridman was 'on vacation' because of that monster. Anti tried to kill it with his buzzsaw, but each of his attacks failed. After Bujack's defeat , he calls Calibur over the phone, demanding Gridman once more. Calibur told him that Gridman doesn't need to come and fight him because Anti is a living being with heart. Anti dismisses the claim, and instead states that he is a kaiju. Anti fights Calibur in the mist and is defeated, but Calibur refuses to finish him off. Instead, Calibur asks him what he would do after defeating Gridman, a question he did not think of. Anti later had one last battle with Gridman, who once again beat Anti using Full Powered Gridman. Gridman also refuses to kill him, believing that he is not really a kaiju. After that, Anti meets Akane at the restaurant they went to, wanting to pass an umbrella to her after seeing her in the rain. Instead, she tells him that he is a failed creation and tells him to leave, since kaiju aren't supposed to get attached to humans. This gives Anti the resolve to find his own meaning in life, leaving Akane for good. Anti later shows up to protect Gridman from a new kaiju, realizing that he was born to defeat Gridman and lives to do just that, but to do so, they both need to stay alive. Anti then transformed into an entity similar to Gridman himself. Anti could feel that the kaiju represented Akane's heart itself and remembering what Akane said to him, Anti was able to read the monster's erratic movements where Gridman couldn't. He defeated the threat by slicing it in half. For being the knight that protected Gridman, Max dubbed his new form "Gridknight". Anti visited Yuta in the hospital amd he was treated with some hostility from the others, besides Max, who wanted his help to deal with the attacking monster army. He then went out to fight them as Gridknight but was soon overwhelmed until Yuta recovered and transformed into Full Powered Gridman. Data - Kaiju Form= Kaiju Form Anti's original/true form. He was a monster created to mimic and thus counter any of his opponent's abilities, specifically Gridman. :;Powers and Weapons * : Anti's specialty is the ability of intelligent thought and learning. * : Created as a counteract to Gridman, Akane proclaims that Anti can mimic his opponents' abilities in an instant. **Retractable Claws: To counter the Gridman Calibur, Anti can utilize a pair of retractable claws. **Missiles: Anti gained the ability to generate a sort of mouth on his abdomen, using the teeth as missiles. Generated to counter Buster Gridman's missiles. When using this ability, his hands become yellow. **Thruster Legs: Anti can transform his legs into large thrusters to fly at high speeds. Generated to counter Sky Gridman. When using this ability, his hands become cyan. *Energy Bullets: Anti can fire a barrage of purple energy bullets from the yellow parts on his body. **Energy Beam: Using the same mechanisms used for his energy bullets, he can charge and fire a large purple beam. **Forehead Beam: Anti fires an energy beam out of the crystal on his forehead. *Acceleration: Anti can run at incredible speeds, doing so as part of his attacks or disorienting his opponent. *Brute Strength: Anti's brute strength alone is able to keep up with the likes of Max Gridman and swing other kaiju around. It is not certain if this strength is part of his mimicry ability or his original level of power. AntiBlades.gif|Retractable Claws AntiMissiles.gif|Missiles AntiFlying.png|Thruster Legs AntiEnergyBolts.gif|Energy Bullets AntiFinalBeam.gif|Energy Beam AntiForeheadBeam.gif|Forehead Beam AntiSpeed.gif|Acceleration AntiSwing.gif|Brute Strength - Gridknight= Gridknight An evolution of Anti's kaiju form. He becomes similar to Gridman, in form and abilities. :;Powers and Weapons *Strength: Gridknight still seems to hold the brute strength of his original form. *Agility: Gridknight is very agile in this form, being able to make incredible leaps and even run on walls for a short period of time. * : Gridknight forms a circle of purple energy which is then thrown at his enemy, bifurcating them. He can also use it as a melee weapon to similar effect. * : Gridknight's variation of the Grid Beam. It is fired from his right arm instead of the left. * : While using the Gridknight Calibur, which is just the Gridman Calibur turned red, Gridknight moves towards his enemy via the thrusters on his back, and slashes with his sword in a reverse grip. AntiBecomingGridknight.gif|Anti becoming Gridknight GridknightUltraSlash.gif|Gridknight Circular GridknightStorm.gif|Gridknight Storm GridKnightCaliburTransformation.gif|Gridknight equipping the Gridknight Calibur KnightCaliburEnd.gif|Knight Calibur End }} Assist Weapon Due to Anti's evolution into Gridknight, he is capable of arming himself with an in the same vein as Gridman. *Gridknight Calibur: A giant katana that was transformed from the Gridman Calibur (with his Axe Blade ejected). GridKnightCalibur.png|Gridknight Calibur Weakness Being created as a counterpart of Gridman, Anti is also bound to his own time limit. If he exceeds it, the cyan-colored gem on his forehead glows as he forcefully reverts to human form. This weakness also carries over to Gridknight. Gallery AnimeAntiDesign.png AntiSil.png Anti.jpg AntiMessedUp.png Anti (Kaiju) (Episode 10) 01.JPG|Anti protecting Gridman Gridknight (Episode 10) 01.JPG|Gridknight's first appearance GridknightConcept.png GridknightArt.png Trivia *Designers: **Kaiju form: Shinji Nishikawa **Gridknight: Masayuki Goto *Anti is based on Shinobilar, a monster from Denkou Choujin Gridman who possesses superhuman speed that can rival Gridman himself. Incidentally, both are the first kaiju to have their own sentience. Whereas Shinobilar died and was revived with different weapons and fighting skills, Anti adapts most of Gridman's new fighting tactics and attacks per each battle. **Anti's ability to replicate Gridman's fighting prowess is probably based on Khan Knight, an unused concept of the original series that featured Takeshi Todo's initial alter-ego fighting against Gridman and being redeemed as Grid Knight. These scrapped concepts were eventually reworked into Gridman Sigma. Anti's allusions to the originally scrapped Grid Knight are confirmed when he evolves into Gridknight later on in the series. *As the designs of most of Akane's monsters are a fusion of Gridman and Ultra Kaiju, Anti has ribbed textures on his limbs (Zetton), born with the ability to adapt to his opponents' skills (Kyrieloid II) and has a pair of retractable claws on his right arm (Satanbizor). *The purple flame decoration on Anti's human form parallels Rodimus' color scheme in Transformers: Shattered Glass. **His handheld buzzsaw is based off Rodimus' replacement left hand, granted by the SG Ratchet after the original one was dismembered. *His Japanese subtitle cannot be accurately translated to English without losing some of its meaning, which is "going through thick and thin to attain one's objective" or "enduring unspeakable hardships for the sake of vengeance". *When Anti tries to adapt into Sky Gridman, netizens were quick to compare him to MSN-02 Zeong of Mobile Suit Gundam. *Gridknight's Gridknight Circular attack is very similar to Ultraman's Ultra-Slash attack, as well as the cutting attacks of later Ultra Warriors. *His rivalry with Gridman and eventual reformation into Gridknight makes him rather similar to another former villain - Jugglus Juggler. References id:Anti Category:Kaiju Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Kaiju Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Former Villains Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Allies Category:Anti-Heroes